baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Different/S01E01 Pilot
Living room of the Moon house Bay, Dove and Peyton are sitting on the couch talking and laughing. Parker and Drake come in. Parker: And there is my sister with her friends… Drake: Wow… Your sister looks special… Parker: What do you mean? Wait… Who do you think is my sister? Drake: The one with the green hair Parker: No, that’s one of her friends Drake: Than the one with the pink hair Parker: Wrong again, she is the other friend Drake: The blonde? Parker: That’s her Drake: But she does look nothing like you!!! Parker: But she’s my babysis Bay: (louder) Told ya, NOT to call me that!!! Parker: (louder) SORRY (to Drake) Let’s go Parker and Drake leave Dove: What was that for a boy? Peyton: Never saw him here before Dove: Yeah and we spend a lot time here Bay: I never saw him here, but I know that his name is Drake and he’s a friend of Parker Dove: He’s cute Peyton: Yea he’s damn cute Bay: Girls!! No crushing on my brothers friends!! Peyton: Why? Bay: You promised!! And I promised my brother, that I don’t crush on his friends and he’s not crushing on you Dove: I think your brother is cute, just like his friends Bay: DOVE!! Dove: Okay fine…. Later The girls enter the theater and walk to the stage and put their stuff down Dove: Let’s enter the stage The girls enter the stage. Music starts playing Bay: I'm stuck in your head, I'm back from the dead Got you running scared, I'm Fearless I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down Don't you come around, I'm Fearless I'm Fearless Whoooooaaa, whoooaa I'm Fearless I've got the upper hand now And you're losing ground You never had to fight back Never lost a round You see the gloves are coming off Tell me when you've had enough Yeah Peyton: Hold on cause I'm letting go I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo I'm gonna give you some till you want some more Cause all I see is an open door And I see where it's leading me All of this energy, been bottled for way too long It's powerful, powerful You see what I'm getting at I'm ready for all of that If I'm not a star, you're blind Dove: You push me back I push you back Harder, harder You scream at me I scream at you Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder I'm dangerous so I'm warning you Cause you're not afraid of me And I can't convince you You don't know me All three scream and hug each other Bay: Fearless Peyton: Town Dove: You don’t know All three laugh Parker walks in Parker: BABY SIS Bay: (angry) PARKER!!! Parker: SORRY BAY. (angry) GET OVER HERE!!!!! Bay: NO!!! Parker walks to the stage, enters the stage and picks her up. Bay hits him. Bay: Let me down!!! Let me down!! Peyton and Dove waves at her Peyton & Dove: (still waving/laughing) Bye Bay: (angry) I HATE YOU!! Peyton & Dove: We know!! Moon house Bay: It would be really nice, if you would let me DOWN NOW!!! Parker: Okay (drops her) Bay: Au!! Well, thank you!!! Bay gets up Joey: (lays on the couch) Do Bay and Parker have a brother/sister moment? Bay: Shut up Joey!! (sits down on him) Joey: GET OFF OF ME!! YOU ARE HEAVIER THAN YOU LOOK!!! Bay: Don’t be that mean!!! Joey: BUT I AM!!! (throws Bay off of him to the ground and falls down on her) Muahahaha Bay: YOU ARE HEAVIER THAN YOU LOOK!!!! Parker laughs. Bay and Joey look at each other Bay and Joey jump at Parker and all three fall to the ground Dove and Peyton walk in Dove: Guys? Peyton: What are you doing? Bay, Joey and Parker: (still on the ground) Nothing!! (get up) Bay: What do you guys do here anyway? Dove: You forgot your bag (holds it up) Bay: I? Parker carried me away!!! Parker: NOT TRUE!! Bay: Ähm, yes it is!! Parker: Okay, it is my fault Bay: Cool you admit that Dove: I don’t like to interrupt, but… Peyton: Where are your parents? Joey: Vaca’s on Haweii Dove: And they left you all by yourselfs? Bay: Yea, they think, that Parker is responsible (laughs) Parker: I AM!! Joey: You were on the ground!! Knocked out by a 15 and a 14 year old!! Parker: Shut up!! Joey: No, you shut up!!! Parker: No you Joey: No you!! Parker: You wanna go this way!? Joey: Yea, I want!! Peyton: What they are talking about? Bay: 3…2…1…. Parker and Joey are rolling on the ground Dove: And you have to live with that Peyton: I’m so sorry for you Bay: (sad) Yes… they did not involve me… Dove: Seriously!? Bay: Yes!!! (crosses her arms) Next Day Bay, Dove and Peyton walk into the school Dove: So? What’s the plan? Bay: Me bathroom. You I don’t care (leaves) Bay runs into Drake Bay: I’m so sorry Drake: It’s okay Little Moon Bay: Drake, right? Drake: Yes Little Moon Bay: Nice to talk to you, gotta go!! Bay wants to leave, but Drake holds her back Drake: Wanna go out sometimes? Category:Transcript